


dead horse (bury the hatchet)

by RAZZMATAZZz



Series: Leech: Illustration Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inspired by a fic, Kinda, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZZMATAZZz/pseuds/RAZZMATAZZz
Summary: This one was just a 30 minute sketch, because I love drawing Eli, and reading this scene again had my heart in my throat.  I’ll probably do those full-body character designs next.
Series: Leech: Illustration Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	dead horse (bury the hatchet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429519) by [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard). 



> This one was just a 30 minute sketch, because I love drawing Eli, and reading this scene again had my heart in my throat. I’ll probably do those full-body character designs next.


End file.
